The Super Hero Squad Show (2009)
The Super Hero Squad Show is an American cartoon series by Marvel Animation. It is based on the Marvel Super Hero Squad action figure line from Hasbro. The series' animation was produced by Film Roman and Marvel Animation. The series aired between September 14, 2009 and October 14, 2011, consisting of 52 episodes. Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *Charlie Adler as Victor Von Doom/Dr. Doom *Dave Boat as Thor *Grey DeLisle as Carol Danvers/Ms. Marvel *Mikey Kelley as Norrin Radd/Silver Surfer/Dark Surfer *Steve Blum as Wolverine/Logan *Tom Kenny as Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man *Travis Willingham as Hulk 'Secondary Cast' *Alimi Ballard as Sam Wilson/Falcon *Antony Del Rio as Humberto Lopez/Reptil *Steve Blum as Emil Blonsky/Abomination *Tom Kenny as M.O.D.O.K. 'Minor Cast' *AJ Buckley as Bruno Horgan/Melter, George Batroc/Batroc (ep17), Klaw/Ulysses Klaue (ep4), Toad/Mortimer Toynbee *Adrian Pasdar as Clint Barton/Hawkeye *Alimi Ballard as Eliot Franklin/Thunderball *Antony Del Rio as Lame Voice#1 (ep22) *Carlos Alazraqui as Captain Australia (ep10), Cyclops/Scott Summers (ep18), Maynard Tiboldt/Ringmaster, Plant Man (ep10) *Charlie Adler as Brian Braddock/Captain Britain (ep10), Bruno Horgan/Melter, Coco Von Doom, Dirk Garthwaite/The Wrecker, Phil from Marvels (ep26), Radio Announcer (ep22), Redwing-Doom (ep52), Sabretooth/Victor Creed, Super Skrull (ep11), Uberdoombot (ep23) *Cheryl Hines as Lambda-Zero/Stardust *Cree Summer as Lil' Falcon (ep49), Storm/Ororo Munroe *Dave Boat as Adam Warlock, Bank Teller (ep16), Ben Grimm/The Thing, Captain Liechtenstein (ep10), Doc Samson (ep43), Dr. Ted Sallis/Man-Thing (ep43), Dracula (ep43), Galactus' Mom (ep24), Karl Amadeus Mordo/Baron Mordo, Lame Voice#2 (ep22), Lava Creature (ep45), Paste Pot Pete, The Watcher, Zookeeper (ep17) *Dave Wittenberg as Korg (ep45), Miek (ep45) *Dee Bradley Baker as Devil Dinosaur (ep44) *Fred Stoller as Owen Reece/Molecule Man (ep51) *George Takei as Galactus *Greg Grunberg as Hank Pym/Ant-Man (ep9) *Grey DeLisle as Amora/Enchantress, Computer Voice (ep9), Hedy Wolfe (ep41), Marsha Rosenberg/Volcana (ep51), Old Lady (ep3) *Hynden Walch as Jean Grey (ep18) *James Marsters as Reed Richards/Mister Fantastic *Jane Lynch as Nebula (ep51) *Jennifer Morrison as Janet Pym/Wasp *Jess Harnell as Computer (ep24), Golfer (ep16), Impossible Man (ep48), Odin, Valentin Shatalov/Crimson Dynamo (ep16) *Jim Cummings as Thanos *Jim Ward as Astral Xavier (ep18), Charles Xavier (ep18) *John Barrowman as The Stranger (ep41) *Jonathan Frakes as High Evolutionairy (ep44) *Jonathan Mankuta as Flatman (ep22), Lame Voice#3 (ep22), Zzzax (ep22) *Josh Keaton as Moon Boy (ep44) *Julia Morrison as Melissa Gold/Songbird/Screaming Mimi, Woman (ep17), Zookeeper (ep17) *Kevin Michael Richardson as Nick Fury/Scorpio *Kevin Sorbo as Ka-Zar *Laura Bailey as Firestar/Angelica Jones (ep45) *Lena Heady as Mystique/Raven Darkhölme (ep12), Natasha Romanova/Black Widow (ep12) *LeVar Burton as Jim "Rhodey" Rhodes/War Machine (ep16) *Lil JJ as Luke Cage/Power Man (ep6) *Mark Hamill as Chthon, Johann Schmidt/Red Skull (ep23) *Maurice LaMarche as Magneto/Erik Lensherr *Michael Dorn as Ronan (ep52) *Michelle Trachenberg as Brunnhilde/Valkyrie *Mikey Kelley as Young Scientist (ep17) *Nika Futterman as Captain Brazil (ep10) *Nina Dobrev as Ellen (ep43) *Pat Fraley as Beta Ray Bill (ep41) *Ray Stevenson as Frank Castle/Punisher (ep8) *Rob Paulsen as Baron Wolfgang von Strucker (ep47), Jack Russell (ep43), Unseen Announcer (ep43) *Robert Englund as Dormammu (ep5) *Roger Rose as Dr. Strange, Goodman (ep46), Phantom (ep8) *S. Scott Bullock as Red King (ep45), Unseen Announcer (ep45) *Scott Menville as Quicksilver/Pietro Maximoff (ep21) *Shawn Ashmore as Iceman/Bobby Drake *Stan Lee as Mayor *Steve Blum as Chthonadons (ep24), Fireman Bratton (ep6), H.E.R.B.I.E. (ep11), Heimdall (ep20), Pteranodon (ep17), Pyro/John Allerdyce (ep22), Thanos (ep11), The Clown (ep9), Zabu (ep17) *Tamara Mowrey as Misty Knight (ep6) *Tara Strong as Brynnie (ep6), Grandmother (ep11), H.E.R.B.I.E., Princess Annelle (ep41), Scarlet Witch/Wanda Maximoff, Sue Richards/Invisible Woman (ep11) *Taye Diggs as T'Challa/Black Panther (ep13) *Ted Biaselli as Computer Voice (ep7), Harvey Elder/Mole Man, Loki, Terrax (ep25) *Tom Kenny as Cain Marko/Juggernaut (ep5), Colossus/Piotr Rasputin (ep18), Iron Menace (ep15), Sentinel (ep42), Space Phantom (ep49) *Travis Willingham as Danny Rand/Iron Fist (ep6), Gray Hulk (ep4), Hans (ep47), Johnny Storm/Human Torch, Kree Commander (ep52), Newscaster (ep17), Skurge/Executioner (ep14) *Tricia Helfer as Sif (ep20) *Ty Burrell as Mar-Vell/Captain Marvel (ep50) *Wayne Knight as Egg Head Category:Cartoons Category:2009 Cartoons